Elementalism
Elementalism is one of the major disciplines of magic in Monde it's subsidiaries include Geomancy, Tempramancy, Biomancy, Onmyodou, Sangomancy, Pheromancy, Alchemy and Allomancy. Origin Elementalism is a product of the latent Astral Properties of the natural world. Magic is transferred from the Astral Source to a natural source and then is transferred into a temporal zone for instance earth, water, fire, stone, minerals etc. and then is further utilized through the spell itself. For instance if a biomancer wishes to cast a spell such as "Immolation" first Astral energy is drawn from the Astral Plane where it then transfers to the tangible world at an atomic level. Here it manipulates existing particles to make potasium and phosphorus and spreads them through basic Astral dispersion. As the phosphorus oxidises it generates heat and explodes. This however is extremely basic and most Elementalists tend towards a tactic of directly transfering heat energy from the Astral to the tangible world (fire rending) however this method, though more dependable, produces much less effect compared to subatomic manipulation. Subatomic Magic Subatomic Magics are the most effective raw output magics in Monde. Alchemy Alchemy is a common form of Magic originating from the Boddhim and Dharmic religions. Qian and Guna are the homeplaces of Alchemy and it's ability is highly variable. Passive alchemists can inbue and manipulate tools, food, weapons, body matter and medicines with great powers. It a combative role Alchemists of all skill levels can alter the state of matter without effecting its temperature. Alchemists at a basic level (tier 1) can use elementary alterations like giving bullets explosive cores or basic flight sentience but at a trained level (tier 2) they can change elements' atomic masses fairly drastically however not enough to change its elemental family. At an expert level (tier 3 and low tier 4) alchemists can create incredible alchemic items as well as change elements' families (for instance making elements like lead become mercury or radium) At peerless levels of training (mid tier 4 upwards) alchemists can change elements drastically and with little effort (for instance making carbon into neon or iron into hydrogen.) Geomancy Geomancy is the art of manipulating weather and terrain. It's origin comes from Shamans in Qian, it allows the manipulation of stone, wind, water, fire, air, earth and even electricity. It is barred however into embuance of several preset forms: orbs, beams, vortexes, sculpts and renders. For instance a geomancer can create orbs made of any basic material and fire them if the material is within reach of their power, they can also fire them in beams of varying scope and focus. Vortexes involve creating constant manipulation in a surface or target. Sculpts are when a geomancer utilizes creative abilities to create forms outside the standard. Renders are basic and rapid changes in a target preformable at any level in training assuming such renders have been mastered through training. Biomancy Biomancy is a relatively modern form of magic which focusses on the manipulation of biological material. The creativity involved is incredible but it allows insanely lethal and variable spells ranging from the dreaded "Plague" spell which can generate unique neurotoxic clouds with mere basic training to the breathtaking plant control of the "Botomultis" spell which allows the user to control plant life. Expert Biomancers can do everything from create mighty oak trees in seconds to liquifying organs and using the existing carbon as a coal ignition. Biomancer Korps are common amongst Niosus' armed forces and elite L'or Arme which is known for using the art with such allarming efficiency it rivals the expert Geomancers of Qian. Direct Transfer Magics Direct transfer magics transfer energy and materials directly from the Astral realm. Though limitted in it's output it makes up for it in reliability. Kaballah/Onmyoudo Kaballah and Onmyoudo are cultural forms of elementalism which involve the direct generation of elements via transfering such elements from the Astral realm. In Kaballah (which is of Haradrim origin) water, fire, earth and wind are manipulated in varying forms of spread and concentration. It's incredibly simple but has almost limitless versitility and potential power. Onmyoudo is the Yakumo cultural magic which focusses on 7 elements (water, fire, earth, wood, steel, wind, sand) it is amplified tremendously through the use of traditional motions like the swinging of swords or Boddhima hand signals. Temperamancy Temperamancy is the brutally simple but taxing act of directly raising or lowering the temperature of a target element without altering it's state of mass or if desired allowing it to change at a predetermined time via foccus on one temperature or range.